santa_maiafandomcom-20200215-history
Joachim
Joachim was a 9th Generation (Post Diablerie) Assamite antitribu member of the Sabbat and pack priest of the Superatores pack as well as a member of the Black Hand. Description Joachim appears as an Arab in his teens, and shows no darkening of the skin native to his Clan as of yet. History Joachim was Embraced young, his mind still malleable to Assamite propaganda, and he quickly adapted to the Path of Blood, becoming a fervent follower. While fulfilling a contract in Germany he assassinated one of Hardestadt's progeny, where he met Anarchos for the first time. He was subsequently contacted by the Black Hand and journeyed to the Weeping Stone for initiation, and later returned to Europe to aid the Hand's agenda in the Anarch movement. His Path brought him at odds with both the Anarch and the Hand, so he attepmted to keep it secret, but the constant subtlety gnawed on his mind and his fanaticism was put to the test. In the wake of the Convention of Thorns he opted to abandon the Assamites as they admited defeat and was thusly not subect to the Tremere blood curse. Around the turn of the 16th Century he met again with Damien in Ovidiu's estate, where he, Damien and Ruben established the Superatores pack. They traveled east and assaulted a Tremere chantry on the way, where Joachim murdered one of the Thaumathurges and forcefully diablerized the other, despite Damien's disapproval. Soon after, he initiated Germaine into the pack, and the group descended upon Marseille where they waited and prepared the ground for several years. After disabling Adam, Joachim posed as the Malkavian to not attract suspicion while Damien's mortal followers blew up the local Tremere chantry, killing Bourdona, his apprentices and all of their Gargoyles. Being denied the option of diablerie, Joachim's faith was once again put to the test, and at this point his dedication began to waver, and his Beast grew ever more prominent. Following these events, the pack met up with Octavian, who was likewise initiated, and then headed East towards Milan, where they heard packs were gathering. During this time, Ruben's humanity was also rapidly deteriorating, something Joachim sought to abuse and convert the Tzimisce to his Path. When Ruben failed to do so and was staked and buried, Joachim abandoned these wishes, finding him too weak. In Milan, he acquainted himself with Giangaelazzo, as per the Hand's wishes, and positioned himself tactically in order to be able to assassinate Fray Diego. Several days before Flaminio and his entourage destroyed Diego, Giangaelazzo and Joachim were approached by Adam, who sought simply to announce himself and stay in the city, requesting to be ignored by the local Cainites. Annoyed, Giangaelazzo allowed Adam to leave the city, but encouraged Joachim to kill him before he does. Joachim, elated by the possibility of a free Amaranth, but having grown somewhat sloppy in recent years, pursued Adam, even giving him a head start, but wastly underestimated the Malkavian and ended up being staked by Amelie. Adam then held Joachim in Brescia for several days and even impersonated him once, but was quickly found out and Damien, Octavian and Lencius rode out to the town to confront him. Unbeknownst to them all, the Adder of the Black Hand had also come to find the Assamite. Damien sucessfully persuaded Adam to relinquish Joachim, who was finally unstaked and very, very angry. The next sunset, however, he awoke last, and when he did he found the Adder and Octavian standing over him. The Adder, utterly displeased with Joachim's performance as a Shakar, promptly beheaded the Assamite. Trivia *Joachim is a fervent follower of the Path of Blood. *He is one of the few Assamites who do not suffer from the Tremere blood curse. Quotes * "I regret everything." -seconds before his death. Category:Dark Ages Category:Assamite Category:Sabbat Category:Diablerist Category:Anarch (First Revolt) Category:Pack Priest Category:Black Hand Category:Deceased Category:Antitribu